Vanoss X Reader
by Tbh.Brittany
Summary: You live in Los Santo's. Just freshly moved in one day you decide to go to the bank finally treat yourself to a nice day out. But the biggest gang in Los Santo's decides to disturb your amazing day kidnapping you.
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N pov.)

 _I take in a deep breath, my alarm still blasting loudly an annoying beep. I slammed my hand on top of the small purple box as I sat up. My hair must have been a mess. I threw my comforter off my body as I stood up. Rubbing my eyes I lazily walked towards the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door I had shut it. I needed a nice shower, and then to brush my teeth and get this day started._

 _*short time skip*_

 _As I pulled my shoe on my foot I looked down at my phone. 'Only 11:30' I opened the door to my apartment as I stepped out into the world. I clenched my eyes shut at how bright it had already been. I snatched my car keys. I could go get and ice cream and maybe I could go to the movies. I'd just need to stop by the bank to get some money. I started my car as I pulled away from the rather large apartment buildings as I raced down the busy streets of Los Santo's it was beautiful the scenery, of course, there were still building's in the process of being made but for the most part seeing people walking about and the sun shining in the sky it was lovely. I stopped at a red light as I watched a small child chase a squirrel to a tree his mother yelling at him to get back but he was to content on laughing at the squirrel. As the light shifted back to green I started to drive down the road again. As the bank came near I wore a brighter smile. I'd have to walk in there get my money and soon I could maybe go shopping to get some (Clothes/Games/Comic/Books) I'd needed to look more into getting some seeing how nearly all of mine got lost in the move. I parked my car in the small parking lot as I stepped out the heat of the day burned my skin as I walked inside the wooden doors. Once inside I was looking for an open window I found one down little ways. When I reached it a small male sat at the window he wore a smile as he greeted me._

"Hello." _The male says._

"Hello!" _I say._

"Deposit, or withdrawn?" _He asks._

"Withdraw," _I say as he nods._

"Name?" _He asks._

"Y/N L/N," _I say as he nods and starts typing into the computer in front of him._

"And how much will-" _He didn't get to finish before the doors swung open men walked in guns in hand as the started to scream._

"EVERYONE DOWN!" _The man with what looked to be an owl mask on screams. I fall the floor as they start to move about the bank. There were more than a few, two men with monkey masks on walked past my towards the back where a loud explosion went off. A man with a pig mask was looking through all the people in the bank most consisted of males. I could only see one other female in the bank she was little ways away from me the male seemed to be looking her up and down._

"I want this one." _The man in the pig's mask says as he lifted her off the ground, she let out a scream as he grabbed her hair. I could see a man with a bird mask on walk towards him._

"Be careful," _I say taking the girl. The pig man continued to keep walking around while a man with a hockey mask and some guy with a sock on his head watched the door. I could see some guy with a clown mask on (I'm sorry I couldn't think of one for Mini) was grabbing the money laying on the floor while the guy with the Owl mask was looking between all the men. I wasn't even paying attention to the pig man before he had lifted me off the ground._

"And her." _He says as I didn't dare scream I kept my mouth shut as he pulled me out of the bank. My life it was disappearing along with the other woman they had taken. I soon felt my hands being tied together very tightly before my body was thrown on a cold surface._

"Hello, are you okay?" _The other female says as she looks towards me. She had electric green eyes that found there way to my (e/c)'s her hair was dirty blonde and curls cascaded down her shoulders. She smiled slightly at me before yelling and sirens came. The men piled into the van and I thought maybe I'd have a chance at survival if the Police get here quick enough._

"Come on Nogla go!" _The owl man yells as there was a guy up front a paper bag over his head as the van jolted forward the door still opened as the men pulled out their guns. They started to shoot their aim was nearly perfect as I watched the policeman behind us get shot and were soon driving off the road. I wanted to cry to scream but any noise that was trying to be made stopped in my throat as I watched the scene go down I wasn't held down very well and every slight shift in the van knocked my body over._

"Come on, we have to lose them. Mini, do you still have those grenades?" _The guy with the bird mask says as the guy with the clown mask on nods pulling out small circular grenades as they unclip them they throw them as the cars behind us skyrocket into the sky. The girl behind me was shifting uncomfortable as her body was getting knocked everywhere. She tried to hold herself up but failed miserably. The city roads soon disappeared into dirt roads the cops sirens soon faded away as the van was jumping everywhere._

"Good thinking Tyler with those grenades." _One of the guys with the monkey's mask says as the road continues to extend as we take some turns before the doors are closed._

"About nearly forgot about our guests." _The guy with the pig mask said I could only assume he was Tyler._

"Don't even understand why you choose two. We could've taken one. This means more work." _one of the guys with a monkey mask says._

"You just don't like extra work, Marcel," _Tyler says as the guy shook his head I could feel the van come to a stop._

"Put the bags over their heads." _The guy with the owl mask says as I felt a bag come over my face shielding my eyes. I could feel a tug on my arms as I was lifted to my feet._

"Just walk and nothing happens." _A voice says in my ear it wasn't that of females but the male. I obeyed but I could hear the other girl struggling behind me._

"Bitch." _A voice says as I had a noise that could only mean one thing they hit her head._

(Hoped you liked it I swear I'll put more next chapter but Hey it's a start right?)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Y/N pov.)_

 _I had been thrown into a room the bag long been removed and instead I had been tied down to a chair. I don't know where the blonde girl is and only hope the best for her. The silence was getting to be really unbearable but soon a male walks in. He had the owl mask on._

"Alright to get this over with. Answer these questions and no harm comes in you don't answer then we'll kill you." _The male says as I nod my head the pig man and the bird guy stood behind him guns in hand in case I tried something funny._

"What's your name?" _He asks._

"Y/N," _I say._

"Okay Y/N, how much money is in your bank account?" _He asks. I sit there thinking for a second. I could hear the guy cocking his gun._

"If my paycheck came in nearly four thousand," _I say as he nods._

"Alright, that's all I need to know anyone else?" _He asks._

"Yeah, do you know the other girl?" _The pig man asks._

"No, never seen her before in my life," _I say truthfully they soon leave me and I stay there tied down to the chair waiting for something, anything. I could hear a loud gunshot and a high pitched screech that soon died away. I was worried 'what if they kill me as well?'_

"Okay, move her and that other girl to the room." _A male's voice sounds from outside the room, and soon enough a very brightly lit hallway light floods this room as the man in the monkey mask enters my room. He yanks at the knots on the back of my arms and soon my legs. I could make a run for it. And as soon as my legs were free I took that chance I shot up as fast as my legs would allow but I hadn't intended on how jello like they would feel from being tied down for so long I had face planted and ate a face full of concrete. There was a laughing from behind me as the man grabbed my arm holding my steady._

"Did nobody tell you that sitting in one place for a long period of time plus having your legs tied up causes them to sleep?" _The man says as I just let out a long sigh._

"No, I never thought that kidnapping was a subject I needed to learn." _I snapped harshly and the man soon stopped his laughing to roll his eyes._

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's go." _He says as he pushes me along, my legs barely wanting to move let alone keep up with the strides he was taking. Once he had finally stopped my legs nearly buckled under me. The door in front of us was white, the painting was chipped off and once the door was opened two small beds came to view. I could see the blonde girl again her curls were less curly, her back to us as she laid on the bed her breathing looked quite alright, maybe she was sleeping. Once I was in the room the door was shut and what sounded to be locked behind me._

"Hey, you okay?" _I ask softly making my way to the girl. She had the thin sheet wrapped around her bodice._

"Yeah." _She says her voice sounded rough._

"I never caught your name by the way," _I say as she finally turned to me. I could see a bruise forming on the side of her face, must have been when they hit her head._

"It's Brittany." _She says. (Sorry if your name is Brittany) I nod my head as she pulls the sheet up with her when she sits up._

"So you were taking too. From the same bank, where you planning a getaway like me? Or just putting money in the bank." _The girl asks._

"I was planning on having a day for myself. Ya know? Just go out buy some new stuff and maybe enjoy a nice lunch." _I say_.

"Seems we both got screwed, man the one day," _She says laughing,_ "The day I finally go to the bank."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. But I mean you aren't alone here." _I say she nods her head._

"Yeah, that's true." _She says._

"I have a question if you don't mind answering," _I say._

'Ask away." _She says._

"Where you the one who screamed earlier after the gunshot?" _I ask and her face dropped._

"Yeah. It was me. I wouldn't answer their stupid questions." _She says pulling the sheet to the side to show me her leg that was tightly wrapped in what must have been her over shirt._

"Dear lord, so they weren't joking about actually killing me," _I say as I couldn't peel my eyes away from her leg._

"There the biggest deadliest gang in Los Santo's you think there gonna care if they kill off two girls?" _She says blatantly. I took a sharp inhale before nodding my head._

"How old are you exactly?" _I ask simply._

"I'm only 20 years of age. I mean yeah I guess its young but I wasn't exactly the happy go, lucky kid. What about you?" _Brittany says._

"I'm nearly 22," _I say proudly, but I realize I'm the oldest._

"Not much older than me," _Brittany says laughing._

"Do you think we'll get out of here," _I ask but was met with Brittany laughing._

"Don't kid yourself. We'll be dead before we know it." _She says bluntly._

 _(Hope you enjoyed, unless you didn't I'm sorry. I'm trying to get past the awkward beginning stages.)_


	3. Chapter 3

(Brittany's pov.)

The night had been silent. Y/N long since passed out on the other smaller bed. The thin sheet wasn't enough to keep me warm at all. If I had to guess it could've been three in the morning. Way too early for anyone to even be up. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed as I turned to look at the female sleeping on her bed. She had her back to me so I could only see her (H/C) hair. Must be stressful to be here for her. ' _What the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to be trying to get out.'_ And with that thought I threw the blanket off of my body as I walk towards the door, I turned to handle but it turned out to be locked. I knew the bathroom was right here in this room so maybe there would be a window. Heading for the bathroom I minded all the eerie boards that usually squeaked. When I reached the door I opened it. The lights flickered on as the bathroom proved to be useless there was no window. And the last I checked the window in our main room had showed we were nearly one hundred feet into the air. I sighed as I looked towards the shower. 'A shower would be nice, but I have no clothes.' As I walk back out of the bathroom, towards the window, it had expanded across one whole wall, the city below was light up. The street lights keeping the road seeable, while a few strangling cars headed home or to work. The few teenagers who walked the streets probably looking for an adventure were laughing like crazy as a few stumbled around. I couldn't hear what they would be staying but if I had been there I would've gladly appreciated it.

"You're still up?" The voice startled me as I turned on my heels one of the male's stood at the door, I hadn't seen any of their faces properly due to their masks but he was one of the ones with a monkey mask on. (Sorry that Brian wore a monkey mask I did it last minute) he had a smile on his face like he was trying to be welcoming.

"Why are you in here?" I say my nerves on edge as I stayed close to the window.

"I've gotten watch right now and I heard some rustling in here I was just checking to make sure neither of you were hurt." He says as he put his hands up.

"No one's hurt, we're safe you can leave." I say as the male took a seat on my bed instead.

"But I see no reason to leave if you're not asleep." The male says, "Brian by the way."

"Brittany." I utter as I lean against the window, his eyes scanned down my body and landed on my leg.

"They shot you?' He says as he wore a frown on his face.

"Yeah, not like it matters I should've answered the questions I was being an ass." I say.

"The least they could've done was wrap it up not make you." He says as I could hear his accent he sounded maybe Irish.

"It was my choice I shoved them away." I say.

"Are you afraid of us?" He asks as I sit there my eyes looking out the window as I continue to watch the teenagers walk down the street.

"Why shouldn't I be? You're the biggest and most wanted gang in Los Santo's. Of course I'm afraid." I say.

"Don't be, some of us want you to go home, the others don't know how to feel they just kill on instinct." He says as he stood up getting closer to me. I raised my hand.

"And you?" I say looking at him my green eyes met with his.

"I kill on instinct." He says.

"How many innocent people have you killed? Just to get money?" I ask.

"Too many to count at this point." He says. I nod my head before another figure appears in the room.

"Brian?" It was another male, he had a monkey mask on as well.

"Yes Marcel?" Brian says as the other male is now fully in the room.

"Lui wanted to tell you that he wanted to switch shifts since he's hyper off his ass from all the coffee he drank and-" The man named Marcel stops when he notices my figure was finally standing in the dark corner leaning against the window.

"She's awake?' Marcel says.

"Yeah, I was checking on them to make sure neither tried to jump out the window like the last hostages." Brian says as he retreated away from me back to the door, Marcel steps out as Brian looks back at me one more time before he himself vanished.

"You awake?" I say as Y/N sat up nodding her head.

"I've been up since you got out of bed. I let out a soft laugh.

"So you were listening in?" I say as she nods her head.

"Guess we best be off to bed. Now that we know there's no way out while they watch. We have to figure something else out." I say as she nods her head again laying her head back down. I walk back to my own bed as I threw the thin blanket over top of my body as I lay my head down drifting off into some sleep.

**time skip**

I was awoken to a loud pounding.

"Wake up." The voice yells out as I sat up. I look over at Y/N who had her head up under the pillows she let out a groan as she lifted herself up. We sat there listening to the people on the other end as we both look towards each other.

"Such little sleep." I grumbled as I look outside the sun was rising slowly in the sky while I rub my eyes.

"COME ON I WANT FOOD!" The voice calls in the room again. As I stand up I stretch towards the ceiling the door being pushed opened as I had done so. My arms fell to my side as the male with a hockey mask and a fairly tall guy stood in the doorway.

"Jeez we're women, not men we take longer you cunt's" I say as they roll their eyes at me.

"Let's go." They ordered as Y/N stood up stretching her arms as we follow the two, the tall guy behind us the guy with the hockey mask in front. As we walked towards the-what i assumed was the kitchen- the smell of food got stronger. As we rounded the corner we were met with the guys, none wore there masks, instead all had on bright smiles laughing pushing each other around. There was four sitting up at the bar, and one alone at the table as there was extra seats, the way the guys eyes met mine made me realize he must have been Brian.

"Nogla this food is so great." A male at the bar says eating to plate of food in front of him the tall male behind us let out a hearty laugh.

"Well thank you, woke up extra early so we could get down to business." The man behind us said as he and the man with the mask sat down at the table. I didn't know what to do and standing there in the entranceway seemed more safer then there next to them.

"Please sit down you're going to make Mini uncomfortable." One man says as he let out a laugh I remembered the laugh he must have been the pig-faced man. As I reached for a seat I sat down. Brian had been next to me the Nogla male sat in front of me Y/N next to him as the hockey masked man at the end.

"Boy, isn't it nice to maybe introduce yourselves to the guest." Brian says as they all looked towards us one male swallowed his food before he stood up.

"Alright, well I will start. I am Vanoss, that's all you will call me no first name basis. That is Wildcat, Mini Ladd, Lui, Basically, Nogla, Delirious, te-" He was stopped.

"She already knows my name is Brian, who cares. You and me both now after all this they're going to be dead. Might as well let them feel more comfortable before they have to go." Brian says as I swallowed hard. That fact had been inevitable.

(Hoped you liked it, I swear I'm trying.)


End file.
